


A Ripple In Time

by gitamerah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gitamerah/pseuds/gitamerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is messing with the Doctor's past. Now, the Fifth Doctor gets trapped in Pete's world and meets Rose long before he should while the Tenth Doctor finds his past unraveling. Can they fix it before it's too late? Would they even want to? (Five/Rose with past Ten/Rose. Post-Doomsday. See notes inside for spoiler warnings).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Rose, this starts sometime after Doomsday, but before Turn Left/Journey’s End. For the Fifth Doctor, this fanfic starts both directly after Time Flight and after Enlightenment (it’s a bit timey-wimey. Just read and you’ll understand what I mean… I hope). For the Tenth Doctor, this starts sometime after Pompeii but before Turn Left.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Hudine for helping me with this story.
> 
>  **Spoiler Warning** : Huge spoilers for Arc of Infinity. If you haven’t seen it and don’t mind being spoiled, go all the way down to the A/N at the bottom of this chapter for a brief summary because you’re going to need it to understand this story. Also, somewhat minor spoilers for Time Flight, Terminus, Enlightenment, and obviously, Doomsday, though you don’t need to have watched Time Flight, Terminus, or Enlightenment to understand this story
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. I make no money out of this.

So, the boy turned against him. He supposed, he should have known better than to use a simple-minded mortal to do his bidding. What was that Earth saying again? Ah, yes. _If you want something done right, you’ve got to do it yourself_.

He’d had enough of using mortals to do his work. They hardly ever get the job done right. Worse yet, they gain a conscience and turn against him. No matter. He could always try again.

_Hmm… try again… now there’s an idea._

He made a mistake with Turlough. Perhaps he should have taken the boy out of the equation altogether. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. And, just in case, he ought to get rid of the Doctor’s other companions as well. It wouldn’t do for them to interfere with his plans. 

With an evil grin, the Black Guardian looked at the timeline, then decided to give the TARDIS a little nudge.

oOo

The Doctor and Nyssa finally left Heathrow after solving the entire fiasco with the missing planes and the Master, leaving Tegan behind in her proper time and place, just as she had always wanted. After all her complaining, Tegan would no doubt be happy to finally be back home. The Doctor sighed a breath of relief once the TARDIS was safely in the time vortex. Perhaps, with Tegan gone, he could finally have some peace and quiet around here. Or at the very least, be able to go somewhere without Tegan complaining that it wasn’t Heathrow.

“Right, then. Where to next?” The Doctor said to Nyssa. “We could go to the moon of Poosh. They have some of the most fantastic swimming pools. We could go for a swim.”

A light flashed on the console. He glanced at the small monitor and saw a message from his TARDIS, reminding him that the the audio link-up has been broken for some time now and could he please stop procrastinating and do the repairs already?

“Or, we could stay in the vortex and do some repairs,” Nyssa said while glancing at the monitor.

“Ah. Yes. Good idea.” The Doctor nodded. “Would you mind fetching my tool box? It should be in the storage room.”

Nyssa left to fetch his tool box while the Doctor went to open one of the roundels on the wall which hid the circuitry for the scanner. He took out the audio interface and examined it. It was quite old. He hadn’t replaced it in, well… ever, really. This was the original audio interface that came with the TARDIS when he first stole away with her. No wonder it was breaking down. Perhaps it’s time to get a new one. But for now, a simple fix ought to do it, if only Nyssa would return quickly with his tool box.

Just then, Nyssa finally returned to the console room carrying his tool box, which she set down on the floor next to him. He dug around for his tools and quickly started repairing the audio interface. He finished a few minutes later, but not without some admonishment from Nyssa for not doing the repairs sooner.

Time to test if the audio link-up worked.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor raced to the smaller monitor on the console to find out what happened.

“Doctor!” Nyssa called out from behind him. The Doctor turned and saw her pointing at the scanner on the wall behind him. He turned to look at the large monitor and saw a flat-looking space ship on what seemed to be a collision course with the TARDIS.

“It’s heading towards us! We’ve got to get out of the way!” Nyssa cried out.

The Doctor jumped into action.

“Hold this steady!” He placed Nyssa’s hand on the two buttons that would initialize the microjump before racing to the other side to control the helmic regulator to make sure that the microjump would land them inside the ship. Moments later, he felt the TARDIS land. He looked at the scanner and breathed a sigh of relief. Microjumps were rather tricky. A slip of the hand could land them too far in space or time.

“Where are we?” Nyssa asked as she turned to look at the scanner and saw that they were in a metallic corridor with images of skulls painted on the doors.

“Inside the ship,” he answered. Then, with a grin, he said, “Well, shall we take a look?”

oOo

The ship the Doctor and Nyssa had materialized into turned out to be Terminus, a ship carrying diseased passengers. Now that everything was sorted out, he had headed straight back to the TARDIS, only to have Nyssa stop him and tell him that she was staying behind.

With a heavy heart, he walked back to the TARDIS alone. He would miss Nyssa terribly, though he would never admit it out loud. He looked at the sterile white walls of the console room and sighed. He almost wished Tegan was still here. If nothing else, Tegan’s presence would make the TARDIS feel less… empty. He started the dematerialization and let the TARDIS drift in the time vortex for awhile. With no companions filling the silence, he wasn’t sure where to go, now.

Perhaps he ought to finish the other repairs Nyssa nagged him about earlier. The navigational systems really did need to be repaired. Then again, what’s the point in repairing it? It’s not as if he had any companions who needed to be taken back to the correct time and place.

Perhaps it’s time to find a new traveling companion. Perhaps someone who loved traveling and wouldn’t mind the occasional danger. Nyssa had been a wonderful companion. He really would miss her calm presence and brilliance. He wondered if he could find another companion like her. Or at least, someone who wouldn’t complain every time he landed in the wrong time and place.

Where should he go, then? Earth? Many of his companions came from there. Then again, some of his most brilliant companions came from other places, such as Traken.  Unfortunately, Traken was gone, which meant he had to find some other place to find a new companion.

With that thought in mind, he set the destination at random and hoped for the best.

Suddenly, the warning light flashed on the console. The Doctor raced to the small monitor and saw that the sensors detected a massive source of radiation. Alarmed, he raced to the other side of the console and tried to change course, but before he could do so, an extra-dimensional energy materialized in the TARDIS. Sensing danger, the Doctor ran out of the console room in vain efforts to outrun it, but the energy source caught him. The Doctor gasped as he felt a strong presence enter his body. The Doctor fought against the creature and concentrated on shielding his mind and expelling it. Minutes passed as the two fought for control over his body.

With a burst of willpower, the Doctor expelled the creature from his body. As the creature faded away, the Doctor felt his mind grew heavy. He swayed, then fell as he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS was hurtling on towards the massive source of radiation. She tried to flee and slipped into a dead region of space known in ancient times as the Arc of Infinity, rumored to be a gateway to other dimensions. As she continued to flee the radiation, she slipped into one of the open gateways and found herself hurtling through the void and into another universe.

The screams of the TARDIS as she felt her life force draining away went unheard by her unconscious Thief.

Meanwhile, back on Gallifrey, the creature’s attempts was not left unnoticed by the Time Lord Council. In a desperate attempt to prevent disaster, they tried vainly to recall the Doctor’s TARDIS back to Gallifrey, only to be puzzled when the TARDIS suddenly disappeared from their scans.

oOo

Donna watched her skinny, pinstriped Doctor race around the console as if his trouser’s on fire. He jumped around, flipping switches and levers, cranking what looked like a bicycle pump and spinning a crystal ball like hyperactive kid.  This time, they were headed for some tropical planet whose named started with Cari or Carsi-something. She never really could remember the name since it was so bloody long.

Suddenly, the lights in the TARDIS flickered. An odd gong started chiming. The Doctor froze. His eyes widened in horror.

“What’s going on? What’s that noise? Doctor?” Donna looked at him in panic.

“That was the cloister bell. Something’s wrong,” said the Doctor. Suddenly, he froze again. “ _No_. No no no no no!”

“What? What is it?” Donna’s eyes widened in alarm. When the Doctor didn’t answer, she slapped him and yelled, “Oi! Spaceman! Snap out of it!”

“Ow! What was that for?” The Doctor rubbed his cheeks and pouted at Donna.

“Tell. Me. What’s. Going. On!” Donna glared at him.

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly,  all the lights in the TARDIS went out completely. The time rotor slowed to a halt. The hum of the TARDIS pulsed lower and lower before going out completely, leaving them in complete and utter darkness.

“No no no no no! Don’t do this!” The Doctor said. Donna could hear frantic shuffling which told her that the Doctor was probably racing around the console trying to undo whatever happened. There was a whirr and a flash of blue light as the Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the console. Then it was dark again. She could hear his footsteps banging across the metal grating as he ran around the console room.  He turned his sonic screwdriver again and another flash of blue light filled the room. This time, Donna could see that he was on the other side of the control room, crouching down over a section of the grating that he had just pulled off the floor.

“Nothing. There’s nothing! Not even a tiny blip!” The Doctor’s voice was laced with frustration.

“Doctor? What’s happening?” Donna asked. She didn’t dare move from her spot, lest she trip over something or worse, fall into that gap in the grating that the Doctor had just made.

“She’s dead. The TARDIS is dead,” the Doctor said forlornly.

Donna’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, dead?”

Instead of a proper answer, she heard a thud, then… silence.

“Doctor?” Donna called out. When he didn’t answer, she called again frantically. “ _Doctor_?!?”

Still no answer.

Panicking, Donna crawled along the grating to where she had last seen him. She stretched out her hand to feel around her and bumped into a warm, soft fabric. She felt around it and noticed that it was a leg.

“Doctor!” Donna’s eyes widened. She crawled over to him. At least, she hoped it was him and not some unknown alien who managed to sneak inside the TARDIS.  She shook what she assumed to be his shoulders, but the Doctor didn’t stir. Groaning in frustration, she felt around for his pockets. She had seen him stuff all sorts of junk into those bigger-on-the-inside pockets of his. With any luck, he might just have a torch in there somewhere.

As she felt her way inside his massive pockets, she felt something large, metallic, and cylindrical. Whatever it was, she hoped it was a torch. She took it out, felt around for a switch, then flipped it on. Light streamed out of the other end.

“Finally!” Donna muttered in relief, thankful that it was indeed a torch and not some alien weaponry that could potentially get her blown to pieces. She shone her torch on the Doctor and found him unconscious. Had he hit his head? Donna flipped his head to the other side, but found no bruises or blood.

“Doctor? Doctor!” Donna shook his shoulders as she tried to wake him up again, but the stubborn alien remained unconscious. She scowled, then took a deep breath and said, “Fine. You asked for it, Spaceman. Don’t blame me if you wake up with a sore cheek.”

She raised her hand, then gave him a good slap on the cheek.

He _still_ didn’t wake up, though his cheeks were now sporting a nice red hand print. He was definitely not going to be happy when he woke up— _if_ he woke up.

Frustrated, Donna threw her arms up and sighed. “Well, that’s just wizard! What am I going to do now?”

oOo

Parallel London, mid-August, 2015. It was the 5th year anniversary of the day Rose arrived in this universe with her mum. Five years since Canary Wharf. Every year on this date, Rose would take the day off and come here to remember. And to hope.

It had been five years since she and Jackie arrived in this universe. Five and a half since Rose, the Doctor, and Mickey first came here by accident and helped stop the Cybermen from converting all of London. It was only after she and Jackie settled here in this universe that Rose found out that the Lumic incident had been three years ago for Pete whereas for her, only six months had passed since that time. Apparently, this universe was running ahead of her own.

She wondered how many years had passed for the Doctor since they last saw each other. Had he found someone else to travel with? Had he regenerated?

Sighing, she walked up to the river’s edge and stared at the very scene that once made the three of them look up in surprise. Zeppelins floated over the river Thames. A beautiful sight, as long as she tried not to remember that it meant she was now forever separated from her Doctor.

Suddenly, a hauntingly familiar sound filled the air. She hastily took out her key and noticed it glowing. Rose’s eyes widened. Rose scanned her gaze around the area and saw the TARDIS materialize on the very spot that she had materialized in years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Arc Of Infinity_ : Basically, all you needed to know was that there was this creature made out of anti-matter. This creature was from another dimension and used something called the Arc of Infinity (also known as Rondel) to come into our dimension. But in our dimension, he had no physical form, so he needed to take over someone’s body in order to exist here. So, he tried to possess the Fifth Doctor in a process called a “bonding”. But the bonding failed, so the creature couldn’t possess the Doctor. The Time Lord Council in Gallifrey somehow knew about the creature and the bonding. They wanted to stop the creature from bonding with the Doctor and coming into this dimension. So, they tried to recall the Doctor’s TARDIS back to Gallifrey.
> 
> That said, you really need to watch Arc of Infinity. It’s a great episode and Nyssa kicks ass in that one.
> 
> Oh, and in case it wasn’t clear, the first scene with the Black Guardian is set after Enlightenment. The one with the Fifth Doctor and Nyssa starts directly after Time Flight, thereby skipping episodes Arc Of Infinity through Mawdryn Undead so that Tegan never rejoined the Doctor and Turlough never came on board. After Nyssa left, we go back to the beginning of the Arc Of Infinity episode, except Nyssa wasn’t around this time. So, yeah, it’s a bit timey-wimey cause I rearranged the episodes a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by Hudine

The Council on Gallifrey was in chaos as soon as Maxil, Commander of the Gallifreyan Chancellery Guards, reported that the Doctor’s TARDIS had evaded the recall and disappeared from scans. An order was sent out to track the TARDIS down, but moments later, Maxil returned empty handed, stating that the last known location of the TARDIS was in a region of space known as Rondel.

“Rondel was the location of a burnt out Q star. It would have sufficient amount of quadral magnetism to shield anti-matter,” said Thalia, who was currently the only female council member in attendance.

“Then that must be where the creature is located! We need to scan the area for a possible breach in the walls of the universe and close it before the creature could come through,” said the Castellan.

“You are assuming, of course, that the creature is still there. The TARDIS disappeared from our scans. That alone suggests that bonding might have been completed. If that is indeed the case, then the creature could have destroyed the TARDIS to evade our scans, which means it could be anywhere in the universe by now. Closing the breach would be a waste of time and effort. Not to mention, we still need confirmation whether the TARDIS was destroyed or simply hidden,” said Hedin.

“I have a theory,” said Thalia. “The creature must have either created a gateway or used an existing one in order to come into our dimension. It is possible that the TARDIS might have gone through the gateway.”

“Now that you mentioned it, I seem to recall an ancient legend surrounding that region. Arc of Infinity, I believe was what Rondel used to be called,” said Lord President Borusa.

“The fabled gateway between dimensions…” Thalia muttered in a hushed awe.

“But if the TARDIS did slip into another dimension, then all we need to do is close the gateway. Whether the bonding is completed or not would be irrelevant. Without the Doctor, the creature would have no means to exist in our dimension,” said the Castellan.

“But what of the Doctor? If the bonding was not completed, then we would be condemning him to a life in exile or possibly, death,” Hedin protested.

“The alternative would have been a death sentence here on Gallifrey. Perhaps this is a much kinder fate for him. At least this way, he has a chance to live,” said Thalia.

“Then it is decided. Commander Maxil, go back to Rondel and scan for any breach in the universe. See if you can find any traces of the TARDIS. If she has indeed slipped through one of the gateways, I want you to close it immediately,” ordered Lord President Borusa.

Maxil saluted before leaving the Council Chamber to carry out Borusa’s orders.

oOo

Rose waited for the Doctor to come out of the TARDIS, but the beloved blue doors never opened. She frowned. Why wasn’t he coming out? What was he waiting for?

A nagging fear at the back of her mind wondered if he was having second thoughts. Did he suddenly regret coming here? Maybe he was preparing to leave again.

She waited for five and a half seconds before deciding she wasn’t going to wait for him to come out. If he tried to leave her here again, she would give him such a huge slap that her mother’s slap all those years ago would feel like a gentle breeze.

Rose took out her key and entered the TARDIS, then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dark interior. All the lights were off. The time rotor was dark and unmoving. This TARDIS was dead— or very close to dying.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Where was the Doctor? Was he hurt? Or injured? Or was he simply in there somewhere, looking for the power cell?

“Doctor?” Rose called out.

No response.

“DOCTOR!!” Rose yelled out.

Still no response.

Fear gripped her. What if he’s dead? Or so heavily injured that he couldn’t even respond to her? She looked around for signs of him, but it was so dark in here that she could barely see anything. So, she opened the doors wide in order to let the sunlight in. As light streamed into the console room, Rose froze.

This wasn’t the console room she was familiar with. The walls were completely straight. The indentations on the walls were larger and round instead of hexagonal. The coral struts were gone. The floor underneath her was solid instead of the metallic grating she was used to. And the console was very angular and looked a bit retro compared to the one she knew.

Had she got it wrong? Maybe this wasn’t her Doctor’s TARDIS.

Just then, her eyes caught sight of a dark lump on floor the other side of the console. She raced to the figure on the floor and knelt down. It was much darker on this side of the room since the console blocked most of the sunlight, but she could make out humanoid features and long-ish, 70’s style hair.

“Doctor?” Rose prodded the figure. Was this him? Had he regenerated again?

The figure didn’t respond. Whoever this man was, he was most definitely knocked unconscious.

“Doctor!” She tried again and shook his shoulders roughly, praying that he didn’t have any broken bones and that she hadn’t just made his injuries worse.

He groaned, then blinked awake.

“What happened?” He muttered, then paused when he finally registered her presence. His eyes widened in alarm. “Who are you?”

“Doctor?” Rose asked tentatively.

“Well, you obviously know who I am, so answer me now. Who are you?” His voice was stern. It was clear that this Doctor didn’t trust her.

Rose froze and hid a pang of hurt at his tone. Was he really her Doctor? Why didn’t he know her? Or was he an alternate Doctor? Or worse, a version of him who hadn’t met her yet? Either way, it would explain why the console room looked so different from the one she knew. Looking at his suspicious eyes, though, she realized she had to do something quick to allay his fears.

“My name is Rose. I… I used to travel with you— or will travel with you. I’m not sure if you’re a past regeneration of my Doctor or a parallel version of him. Either way, you clearly don’t know who I am, but I promise, I mean you no harm,” Rose said.

He frowned. It looked as if he didn’t really believe what she said. Rose sighed. How on earth was she going to convince him she was telling the truth?

He opened his mouth to say something, then froze and looked around him. Alarmed, he sat up, snapped his gaze to her and said, “What have you done to my TARDIS?”

“Whu—? I haven’t done anything! It was like this when I came in!” Rose argued.

“Clearly, something must have happened to her!”

“Well, don’t look at me. Wasn’t my fault!” Rose held up her hands defensively.

“How did  you get in here?” He asked, his eyes narrowing accusingly.

“I have a key,” Rose said as she held out her TARDIS key, which she still kept in a chain around her neck.

He reached out to touch her key and held it out in front of him. He frowned, then turned his head towards the door. It was then that he finally noticed the sunlight streaming from the door. He stood up and hobbled towards the door, then paused in the doorway as he looked outside.

“I’ve landed,” he said in surprise.  

Rose slowly walked up and stood next to him, but far enough away so as not to alarm this overly-suspicious Doctor who clearly didn’t trust her yet.

“That’s London. 2015,” she said.

“London?” He turned to her in surprise before looking out again. This time, he stepped out fully onto the grass outside and spun around to look at the sky. Rose hurried out after him.

“London? Are you sure?” He asked.

Hope rose within her. Was he surprised by the zeppelins? If so, that meant the London he knew had no zeppelins, which meant this could really be her Doctor. Well, her Doctor from an earlier regeneration, it seemed. Either that, or he hit his head so badly when he came into this universe that he lost all memories of her.

“Yep,” she replied while gauging his reaction.

“England? Earth?” He asked, just to be sure.

“Yep. Earth, England, Solar System, approximately 2015 years after the birth of Christ,” Rose said while watching him closely.

“No, no, no. This isn’t right. There shouldn’t still be zeppelins in 2015. By now, you should have airplanes littering the sky!”

Rose’s eyes lit up at his response. For the first time in years, she grinned happily. He really was her Doctor!

With a smile no one could possibly wipe out from her face right now, she sidled up to the Doctor and said, “I should probably point out that this is the _Republic_ of England.”

“Republic? What happened to the royal family?” The Doctor frowned.

“Apparently, there was a huge revolution during Henry VIII’s time. People rebelled because of the persecution of Catholics and Henry was executed as a result. The royal family was abolished and the Republic of England was born,” Rose said. Then, she added, “Oh, and the Hindenburg disaster never happened.”

“I see. Well, I suppose that explains the zeppelins. But now the question is, how did you know about the Hindenburg if it never happened?” He turned to look at her in suspicion.

Rose felt a pang of hurt at his suspicion but tried not to let it show. He still didn’t trust her, did he?

“You’re in a parallel universe,” she explained. “At least, I _think_ you came from a parallel universe.” She glanced at the zeppelins with a sad, faraway look in her eyes as memories washed over her. “I’m not from this universe, you see. Where I come from, London had airplanes instead of zeppelins. And we had Queen Elizabeth and a Prime Minister instead of a President.”

“And how did you end up here?”

Rose opened her mouth to tell him, but stopped herself just in time. If he really was an earlier regeneration of her Doctor, then she shouldn’t tell him anything about his own future. Wouldn’t want to cause a paradox, after all. So, with a sad smile, she replied, “I’d tell you, but… I don’t think you should know your own future, don’t you?”

He frowned at her calculatingly, then nodded. “No, I suppose not.”

They stood in awkward silence for a minute or so. Then, the Doctor suddenly blurted out, “The TARDIS!”

Before Rose could respond, he had already rushed back inside the TARDIS. She followed him inside and watched as he dug around in his pockets for something and began placing random objects on the console. So far, he had taken out a yo-yo, a piece of string, something that looked like a cross between a radio and a pocket knife, and a… banana? Rose giggled.

“What?” He paused and looked at her in confusion.

“Nothing. It’s just… you’re so… _you_.” Rose grinned and nodded at the objects he’d taken out of his pocket. “What are  you looking for, anyway?”

“A torch.”

Rose took out her mobile and turned it on. It was still the same old phone she had since Canary Wharf. She didn’t have the heart to replace it with newer models. There were pictures of her Doctor still stored in that phone. Other than the TARDIS key, it was all she had left of him.

“Will this work?” She handed her mobile to him.

He looked at her mobile in bemusement.

“Thank you,” he said as he took the phone from her. He raised an eyebrow at the phone and said, “A bit outdated for 2015, isn’t it?”

Rose shifted uncomfortably and muttered, “It was, um… the phone I had from my— from the other universe. Didn’t want to replace it.”

“Ah.” He nodded somewhat awkwardly, then turned away and started walking towards one of the roundels on the wall. He popped the plastic cover open and used the dim light from her phone to help him see. Rose peered over his shoulders and blinked in surprise when she saw circuitry on the wall. The TARDIS she was familiar with kept the circuitry on the floor below the grating. Apparently, the Doctor had done some major changes to the TARDIS when he regenerated.

The Doctor peered around the circuitry, then raced to the console and popped open a panel underneath it that hid yet another set of circuitry. Just like before, he used her phone to help him see. A few seconds later, he got up and raced to yet another roundel and popped it open to see the circuitry behind it.

“Impossible!” The Doctor said in disbelief as he slumped down on the floor.

“What happened? Is the TARDIS going to be okay?” Rose asked.

“She’s dead. Completely and utterly dead,” The Doctor replied with such a forlorn expression on his face.

“But…” Rose thought back to the first time she and her pinstriped Doctor first arrived in this universe. Wasn’t he holding some sort of crystal? What did he call it? Power crystal? No, that’s not it. It’s power… power… oh, that’s right!  “Power cell! What about the power cell?”

“Dead. All of them.”

Rose stared at him in surprise and disbelief. “But… that’s not possible… she… she can’t be dead. She…. She’s completely alive when I first met you. Are you sure you’ve checked everything? Maybe you missed something. A-a tiny light in a single power cell or something.”

“They’re dead, Rose. All the power cells are completely drained. I’ve looked.”

Rose slumped on the floor next to him. Memories of her first and second Doctor rushed through her mind. What would happen to them now? With the TARDIS dead, this Doctor would never return to his universe. He would never meet her. And she… she’d be dead in Henrick's.

No… not even in Henrick’s. Without the Doctor, no one would stop the Time War. The entire universe would probably be dead. She might not even be born. Her _mother_ might never be born. Hell, her great-grandparents might never even be born. He never did tell her exactly when the Time War was in relation to Earth time. It could be anywhere in the past or in the future.

And this her? She would probably disappear… wouldn’t she? Without the Doctor, she would never have set foot in this universe. Her mum, her baby brother, and Mickey would all disappear. Without her, the Doctor’s, and Mickey’s help, everyone on this parallel Earth would have been converted into Cybermen.

Rose glanced at her hands. She almost expected them to fade away, but they were as solid as ever.

“Then why am I still here? If the TARDIS is dead, you— future you —would never meet me. And I would never have ended up in this universe. I should’ve been erased from existence by now. So, why am I still here?” Rose said. She turned to look at him.

He looked at her in surprise, as if he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes brightened. For the first time since she’d met this blonde Doctor, he smiled.

“You know, that’s a very good point. Perhaps this means I will find a way to revive the TARDIS and go home, after all. And eventually, meet you,” he replied.

“So, any other ideas?” Rose asked.

“I could try and contact the Council ask for assistance,” said the Doctor.

“The Council?” Rose frowned in confusion. She had never heard her Doctor— be it pinstriped or the one with the leather-jacket —talk about a council. 

“The Time Lord Council,” the Doctor said.

“I-in your planet?” Rose’s heart thundered in her chest as she waited anxiously for his answer.

“Well, yes. Where else would they be?” The Doctor looked at her strangely.

“Right. Of course.” Rose bit her lips uncomfortably when realization finally dawned upon her. This blonde Doctor had yet to face the Time War. His planet and his people were still there.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at her reaction and asked, “What is it?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing. Just… thought of a different council, that’s all,” she lied. This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad. They shouldn’t even be talking to each other right now. What if she slipped and accidentally told him that his people were gone? Or what if she accidentally mentioned something that clued him in that some huge disaster was going to happen to his people? This whole encounter was a huge paradox in the making. She should go. She should really, _really_ go.

Problem was, if she left him here on his own, how would he be able to get back? His TARDIS was dead. The Doctor might be a genius, but who knew how long it would take him to revive his TARDIS? Worse yet, he might not even have the means to revive the TARDIS on his own. If he did, he’d have done it by now, wouldn’t he? If he couldn’t get back to his universe, there would be a massive paradox that would affect not only Earth, but the entire universe as well.

Staying here with him could cause a huge paradox.

But so could leaving him on his own.

Besides, would she really have the strength to walk away from him? After five years of waiting, hoping, longing… could she walk away now? She had tried so hard to find a way back, but the Dimension Cannon no longer worked after Canary Wharf. This blonde Doctor could be her only chance at getting back to her pinstriped Doctor.

“Bad experience, I take it?” The Doctor’s voice broke through her paranoid stupor.

Rose blinked. It took a moment for her to remember what they were talking about.

_Oh. The Council. Right._

“Should I really be telling you anything?” She said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“No. No, you’re right. I shouldn’t have asked.” The Doctor sighed. Then, he stood up and started walking towards the door at the back of the console room.

“Where are you going?” Rose asked as she scrambled after him.

“The storage room. I kept some tools in there. The TARDIS might be non-functional right now, but her communications array should still be intact, if I could only find an alternate power source, I might just be able to contact the Council,” he explained as he kept walking down the darkened corridors that were now dimly lit by the light of her mobile phone. She followed him down the maze of corridors until he stopped in front of a non-descript door.  

He went inside. Moments later, he came back out with a lit torch and a tool box. He handed her mobile back to her. Now that they had better lighting, Rose could see that the walls in the corridors were flat and stark white. Even the doors were plain and rectangular. This TARDIS was so very different from the one she was familiar with. A pang of longing washed over her. She missed her organic, coral-themed TARDIS. Had her pinstriped Doctor changed the interior by now?

The Doctor led her back to the console room and pried open one of the roundels on the wall.

“Hold this, will you?” The Doctor said as he handed the torch over to Rose. She took it and shone it over him as he worked on the circuitry that he had exposed behind the roundel. He took out a small metallic box, then walked over to the console and ducked below it to open the panel underneath. There, he took out what looked like a palm-sized circuit board. Then, he sat on the floor, dug out pieces of wires from his pockets and began assembling all the pieces together.

Rose watched him curiously and noticed that he didn’t even take out his sonic screwdriver, which was so not like him— well, not like his leather jacket and pinstriped self. Both her first Doctors were adamant users of the sonic screwdriver and would whip it out every chance they got.

“Don’t you have a sonic screwdriver?” She asked.

“I did, but it was destroyed in seventeenth century London. Haven’t got around to making another one yet, though I probably should… eventually,” he said while connecting one of the wires from the circuit board to the metal box. After awhile, he finally completed… whatever it was he was making.

“Now, all we need is a power source.” He paused and turned to look at her. “Have you got a car battery I could use?”

“Yeah. My car’s not far from here,” Rose said before getting up to lead him to where her car was parked.

oOo

_That blasted ship!_ The Black Guardian seethed. He was so close! If it weren’t for that interfering ship, the Doctor would have been well on his way to Gallifrey and on to a swift execution. All he needed to do was delay Tegan’s flight for a day and the Doctor’s demise would have been a guaranteed success.

Still, not all was lost. Without a functional TARDIS, the Doctor would be left vulnerable and unable to flee. It shouldn’t be too hard for the Guardian to arrange for the Doctor’s death. But there was still that blonde human to be dealt with. Unlike the Doctor’s previous ‘pets’, this human had far too many resources and connections at her disposal. She would undoubtedly prove to be an obstacle.  Before he could get to the Doctor, he must first get rid of the girl.

With an evil grin, the Black Guardian looked down the timeline and gave yet another little nudge.

 oOo

 The Tenth Doctor, dressed in his usual pinstripes, tapped his feet impatiently on the grating. What was taking Rose so long? It’s not as if she had to dress up or anything. They were only going to visit Jackie. Maybe she changed her mind? He could think of a million other places he’d rather be than at Jackie’s apartment. Ooh, they could go to Midnight! Bet Rose would love that! Best spa in the universe! Or they could go to Paxil IX and watch the herd of quillibees fly during their annual migration.

He paused in his mental rambling when he heard the sound of footsteps on the grating, followed by what sounded like something soft and heavy hitting the floor. The Doctor turned and saw Rose set down a large backpack on the grating.

“Wh-what’s with the bag?” His hearts thundered in his chest. _She’s not… she’s not leaving, is she?_

“Oh, just some laundry for Mum,” Rose said.

“Oh.” The Doctor sighed in relief. “So we’re, uh… we’re still visiting your mum?”

“Don’t start. She’s been nagging for us to come visit. I’ve got at least a dozen missed calls from her, so we’d better come visit or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Rose looked at him pointedly before digging in her backpack for the bazoolium she bought at the asteroid bazaar a few days ago. “Besides, I still need to give this to her.”

“You can always give that to her any time.”

“Yeah, but I need my laundry done. You can’t expect me to run around in smelly clothes all week.”

“But I love  your smell!” The Doctor blurted out, then froze in mortification when he realized what he just said. “Er… I mean, uh… you… you don’t smell… that bad?”

Rose’s eyes widened in surprise. “You like the way I smell?”

“Um…” The Doctor shifted from foot to foot. But before he could answer, the TARDIS suddenly shook, causing them both to stumble to the floor. Alarmed, the Doctor got up and hurried to the console to look at the monitor. When he saw the flight status, his eyes widened. “What? But… but that’s impossible! We’re in flight! That shouldn’t even be possible!”

“Why? What happened?” Rose pushed herself off the grating and stood behind the Doctor.

“Something’s pushing us further down the time vortex!”

“What, so we’re speeding up?” Rose looked at him in confusion.

“No, not speeding up, but it’s altering our course. Hang on!” The Doctor rushed around the console in an effort to steady the flight of his TARDIS. He could feel her struggling in flight. It was as if something’s preventing her from landing in the right time. Frustrated, he took out the rubber mallet and hit the console. It didn’t help, unfortunately. The TARDIS is still hurtling along. Still, he fought for control and eventually managed to bring them out of the time vortex. The TARDIS shook violently before landing with a bang.

The Doctor and Rose tumbled to the floor. Alarmed, the Doctor stood up to check the status of his ship on the console, but the TARDIS seemed fine. A little shaken, but otherwise undamaged.

“We’ve landed?” Rose asked as she slowly got up.

“Yes.” The Doctor tensed up. Something wasn’t right. Something felt very, very wrong. It felt as if time itself had been knotted up and ripped apart. Something massive had just happened.

“Doctor? Shouldn’t we go see where we are?” Rose said.

“Yeah.” The Doctor swallowed hard. Hesitantly, he reached for the doors and slowly creaked it open. Before them lay a city in ruins. Even the sky was dark and filled with murky clouds. Crumbling buildings and rusted cars dotted the empty streets. All around them lay charred and rusted metal poles and fences. Not far from the TARDIS were pools of melted plastic and fibreglass. Scattered among the ruins were pieces of charred metallic limbs. There were ashes everywhere, but no signs of smoke. Whatever had destroyed this area must have left a long time ago.

He felt Rose step out of the TARDIS to stand next to him.

“Wh-what happened? Where are we?” Rose looked around in horror.

He was silent. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say or do that could possibly bring comfort to her right now.

“Hang on, is that…” Rose ran towards the nearest pool of charred plastic, then onto the melted fence. Her gaze snapped to a ruined apartment building not to far from where she stood. She froze. Her eyes widened in disbelief. “Can’t be…”

The Doctor silently walked up to her. He watched sadly as her eyes began to recognize signs of what once was a familiar children’s playground. Now, everything lay in burnt and melted pieces scattered on the dusty ground.

“Doctor? Where are we?” Rose spun to look at him. Panic filled her eyes. “Doctor? Where are we? We’re… we’re in a parallel universe, right? Tell me we’re in a parallel universe!”

His jaws tensed. Instead of answering her, he walked on and picked a charred piece of newspaper— or what was left of it, anyway. The bottom half had been burnt away. Only the top half of the front page was left, but that was all he needed. He glanced at the date, then stiffened.

“What is it? Doctor?” Rose snatched the paper out of his hand. When she glanced the title, she gasped, then dropped the paper. Her eyes looked to the Doctor wildly.

“I’m sorry.” He looked away in guilt.

“But… but… what about my mum? Doctor?” Rose’s voice began to break as tears streamed down her face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The Doctor drew her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

Lying forgotten on the ground was the charred newspaper with a date that read: _London, June 5, 2007._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I destroyed London. Please don’t kill me!
> 
> I was jumping from people to people in this chapter. The last scene was past!Ten & Rose right around Doomsday (I was hoping the bazoolium would clue you in). Before you lynch me, please put down your pitch forks and bear with me. All will be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> Just a heads-up, there will be more jumping around between Doctors in future chapters because, like I said in the summary, Ten’s past is unraveling. I hope you won’t find it confusing when I switch between Doctors. I tried to make it as clear as possible, but let me know if you still find it confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be incorporating anything from the 50th Anniversary episode. So, I guess that makes this story AU? (or RTD-compliant, if you want to look at it that way). And that means no John Hurt. Sorry. I like him well enough, but he doesn’t fit into the plot I’ve got planned for this story.

_London, 2007, Original Universe._

Rose and the pinstriped Doctor picked their way among the debris that littered the stairwell of what once was Powell Estate. Disembodied metallic limbs were scattered along the steps. Further up, they spotted a hauntingly familiar metallic head.

“No…” Rose muttered in horror before running up the steps to pick up the head. The Doctor rushed to catch up, then froze at the sight of the metallic head that Rose had picked up.

“Cybermen,” the Doctor muttered with a grimace.

“But… how? T-they were in the parallel world. I thought… they’re not here, are they?”

The Doctor frowned. “There are Cybermen in this universe, too. I thought they’ve all gone, but apparently, some survived.”

“Then… Mum… did they… was she… she’s… oh, God. This could be Mum.” Rose stared in horror at the Cyberman head in her hand. Did the Cybermen capture her mother and upgrade her?

With a sad look in his eyes, the Doctor silently took the head away from Rose’s grasp. He turned the head upside down and looked inside the neck for organic tissue. When he found one, he scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.

“It’s male. It’s not Jackie’s,” said the Doctor before setting the head back down on the steps.

Rose released the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Part of her felt selfish for being relieved. This Cyberman might have been one of her neighbours who got upgraded, but she couldn’t help but feel relieved it wasn’t her mother. As long as she wasn’t holding her mother’s cyberized head in her hands, there was still hope that Jackie might still be alive and safe somewhere.

She glanced at the Cyberman head the Doctor had just set down and muttered a silent apology to the unknown man who lost his humanity to the Cybermen. Then, with a resolute gaze in her eyes, she continued up the stairs and made her way to her mother’s apartment.

When they got to Jackie’s apartment, Rose froze. The door had been smashed into pieces. There were pieces of wood and drywall scattered on the floor around the doorway.

“Mum!” Rose ran inside.

“Rose, wait!” The Doctor ran after her while taking out his sonic screwdriver— just in case.

Inside, the scene was even worse. There were scorch marks and holes on the wall. The sofa and tables were utterly destroyed. There were pieces of glass everywhere, some from the window, and some from who knows where. Rose searched frantically for her mother. The living room was a mess, but was thankfully devoid of any Jackie Tyler. They checked the kitchen, but Jackie wasn’t there, either.

“Mum!” Rose called out while running out of the kitchen and towards her mother’s bedroom. She stopped when she saw the door to the bedroom. There was a huge, gaping hole in the door that looked like it had been broken through, but the door hinges and the locks were still intact. Rose drew a sharp breath, then hesitantly stepped through the hole. Not wanting Rose to face any of this alone, the Doctor hurriedly stepped in after her.

“Mum?” Rose’s voice croaked as she called out feebly for her mother.

The Doctor scanned the room. There were broken glasses and wood splinters everywhere from the broken windows, doors, and wardrobe. Then, his eyes spied what looked like a bloodied hand poking out from a mountain of broken wood.

“No…” The Doctor whispered in trepidation as he ran to the debris. When Rose noticed, she ran to join him, then froze when she saw the hand poking out from underneath the debris.

“Mum!” Rose cried out, then began to frantically dig her way through the debris.

“No… no no no no….” The Doctor kept muttering as he dug his way through along with Rose. When the debris finally cleared, Jackie’s lifeless eyes stared unseeing from underneath the debris of what once was the wardrobe.

“Mum!” Rose cried and cradled her mother’s body in her lap. “Mum… wake up… please wake up…”

But Jackie was gone.

oOo

They buried Jackie next to Pete’s grave, the one place in London that was left untouched by the devastation that had destroyed London. Bodies of flesh and metal scattered all over London, but not here. Not in a forgotten cemetery where the only ones left were already dead.

Rose knelt in front of her parents’ gravestones. She had been silent for the past thirty minutes. Her tears had long since dried, but the sadness lingered in her eyes.

_I’m sorry_ , the Doctor said over and over in his mind. To Jackie or Rose, he wasn’t sure. To both of them, he supposed. This was his fault. If only he had come here earlier. Jackie would still be alive. And Rose, his brave, brilliant Rose, would still be smiling right now.

He watched as Rose ran her hands along her mother’s gravestone. _Her final goodbye_.

Then, she stood up and turned to look at the Doctor.

“I’m going to find the ones who did this,” Rose said with resolute anger in her eyes.

The Doctor nodded. He held out his hand and she took it. Together, they walked back to the TARDIS and set out to find the ones responsible for all this destruction.

oOo

They needed to find out what happened. And what better way to do that than to look at security cameras? So, the Doctor and Rose set out to find the room where the building manager of Jackie’s apartment kept all the security footage. Unfortunately, upon finding the small storage room, they realized that there was no electricity in the building. In fact, as they searched nearby buildings and abandoned stores, they realized that the entire area had no electricity.

And no people too, for that matter.

Fortunately, the Doctor managed to find an electricity generator in a hardware store not too far from the apartment. With the help of a hover lift that the Doctor managed to dig out from one of the storage rooms in the TARDIS, they hauled the generator to the apartment and hooked it to the security monitors in the storage.

Both stared intently at the monitor as they watched the video in reverse. It started with several explosions all around the apartment. As the flames cleared, the figures of Cybermen were revealed. But that’s not all.

“Wait… is that?” The Doctor’s eyes widened when he noticed a sickeningly familiar shape looming in the corner of the screen.

It was a Dalek.

“But… they’re gone. They should be gone… right, Doctor?” Rose muttered in horror.

“That’s… that’s impossible! They were all destroyed!” The Doctor said.

As they continued to watch the video in reverse, more and more Daleks and Cybermen appeared in the footage. Putting all the events in the right order, as far as he could tell, ghostly figures started appearing all over the apartment. Strangely enough, none of the humans in the security footage seemed concerned over this. They all just went about their merry ways, some even looked as if they were trying to have a chat with the ghosts.

Then, those ghostly figures solidified to form the Cybermen. When the Cybermen began attacking, people scattered and ran. There was no sound in the footage, but it was clear that the people were all screaming in terror. Not long after, Daleks suddenly streamed into the picture from somewhere off-screen. Then the Daleks started attacking the Cybermen. The Cybermen in the picture lost and were destroyed by the Daleks as a result. Unfortunately, the cameras were destroyed along with the Cybermen, so the footage ended there.

“We need to find out the rest. If there are Daleks out there, then we haven’t got any time to lose!” The Doctor spoke hurriedly and unhooked the generator from the monitor.

With the generator in tow, they ran from building to building to look at security footages. The more they looked, the more alarming it became. After defeating the Cybermen, the Daleks started attacking all the humans. People were dying left and right.

But before they could destroy everyone, the Daleks started convulsing, then exploded into tiny atoms.

“What happened? What was that?” Rose asked.

“Delta wave,” the Doctor answered grimly. That was what he had planned on using back at the Game Station. “Someone, somewhere, figured out a way to generate delta waves and used it on the Daleks. Problem is, did they refine it? Or was there not enough time?”

“Not enough time…?”

“To refine it.”

Rose looked around them. Her eyes lingered on a dead man slumped on the pavement just outside the store they were currently in. There was no blood on the man, except around his nose, which suggested internal bleeding. The man died from the inside out.

“I don’t think whoever did it had time to refine it,” Rose said sadly.

The Doctor followed her gaze, then nodded grimly. “You might be right.”

“Then… if it wasn’t refined… everyone else…” Rose trailed off and looked away. _Dead_. Everyone on Earth was dead, thanks to an unrefined delta wave.

“I’m sorry, Rose. I’m so sorry.” The Doctor drew her into a comforting embrace. Rose leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her body began to shake as tears fell down her face.

“S’my fault! I should’ve answered the bloody phone!” Rose sobbed into his chest.

“No, it’s _my_ fault, Rose. Not yours. I should have taken you back sooner,” the Doctor muttered.

Rose didn’t answer. She kept on sobbing into his coat.

oOo

_Parallel London_

The Fifth Doctor followed Rose as she led him along the river bank and towards where he assumed her car was parked. He stared in bemusement at the zeppelins floating lazily in the sky. Such a primitive form of transportation. Still, there’s a certain charm about them. Almost like silvery clouds floating in the sky. From time to time, he would see tiny black specks darting amongst the zeppelins.

Wait a minute.

The Doctor paused and looked closely at the black specks in the skies. At first, it was just one or two tiny ones flying in the distance. But then, more and more appear. And they seemed to be growing not only in numbers, but size as well.

“Doctor?” Rose stopped when she realized he wasn’t following her. She doubled back and noticed him staring at the sky. “What is it?”

“That doesn’t look like a bird,” the Doctor muttered as he kept his gaze on the growing black dots in the sky.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared out of the corner of his eyes, followed by an unearthly screech and terrified screams. The Doctor and Rose spun, then froze when they saw a dragon-like creature swooping down upon a hapless old lady who had the misfortune of stepping out of her car just as the reaper materialized above her.

“Reapers!” The Doctor and Rose exclaimed at the same time. They paused and looked at each other in surprise.

“You know about the Reapers?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes! Long story. Tell you later. Run!” Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him further down the street.

“No, TARDIS! She’s older than most buildings here!” The Doctor pulled her in the other direction, back towards his TARDIS. They ran into the ship and closed the door behind them, just in time to avoid being plucked away by a Reaper.

“Something’s wrong. If the Reapers are here, then a massive paradox has just occurred,” said the Doctor as he began pacing around the TARDIS.

“Me,” Rose said. She wasn’t blind. The Reapers appeared not long after the Doctor arrived. Wasn’t this exactly what she had feared earlier? The Doctor being here before they met was a huge paradox waiting to happen. And oh, look, a paradox had just occurred.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor spun to look at her questioningly.

“My being here is a paradox. If you’re trapped here, you would never have met me. And I would never have ended up in this universe. And yet, here I am. _I’m_ the paradox.” Rose looked at him resolutely.

“All the more reason why I should get back to my universe. I need that battery. Where’s your car?” The Doctor asked.

“Down the street, about half a block away.” Rose glanced at the door uneasily. Even through closed doors, she could still hear their unearthly screech. Those Reapers were probably hovering over the TARDIS right now. “Problem is, how are we going to get there without getting snatched by the Reapers?”

“ _We_ won’t. You are staying right here.”

“I’m not letting you go out there on your own!”

“Rose,” the Doctor grabbed her shoulder and looked at her sternly. “You said it yourself. _You_ are the paradox. And that makes you their primary target. I am not risking your life for a car battery. Now _stay here_!”

“And if the Reapers get you? What then? That’s an even bigger paradox. If they kill me, the paradox will resolve itself out. I’m the logical choice.” Rose stared at him defiantly. She had seen her first Doctor get eaten by a Reaper before. She’d be damned if she would let him do it again.

“The moment you step out there, they will come after you. You’ll not only die, Rose, you will be _erased_ _from existence_. But they’re not targeting me, which gives me an advantage. There’s a chance I might be able to avoid them. You don’t have that advantage.”

“I’m not losing you again!” Rose bit back a sob. “I just… got you back again. And… and now you’re going to get yourself killed. It’s not fair!”

The Doctor’s gaze softened. He looked at her in amazement. “You really do care for me, do you?”

“More than you know.” Rose smiled tearfully.

He cupped her cheek with both hands and smiled. “I wish I had met you in this regeneration. I would have loved to have traveled with you.”

Rose felt her throat tighten. “Don’t… say it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re saying goodbye.”

“Oh, Rose.” He sighed sadly. He kissed her forehead. As he did so, Rose felt an odd pressure against her mind. Her eyes grew heavy. She fought to stay awake, but her mind grew heavier and heavier. Before long, her eyes drooped close and she knew no more.

The Doctor rushed to catch her as she fell unconscious. Very gently, he laid her down on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he brushed her hair aside. He searched her pockets for her car keys. Once he found it, he stood up, then walked out the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay. This chapter was not easy for me to write, so I spent a lot of time debating whether I should go through with it or not.
> 
> Please don’t kill me.
> 
> I love Jackie. Really. I didn’t want to do this to Rose, but it couldn’t be helped. Jackie couldn’t even fight off a Christmas tree, let alone Daleks and Cybermen. It wouldn’t have made sense for her to survive while everyone else in the world died.
> 
> I hope you’re not confused. This chapter is a massive paradox. There are several alternate timelines running simultaneously, that’s why you’re seeing Rose both in her home universe and in Pete’s world after Doomsday. Her past has been rewritten so that she never went to the parallel world at all, which means Rose’s presence in Pete’s world with Five is now a paradox. That’s why the Reapers appeared.


End file.
